All Because of You
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: Juliana loves her brother but can't stand the fact that he is no longer the brother she loved. She's fed up with his antics and his friends. She just wants her old life. But throw in an imprint and an very angry brother. What's happening? First chapter up. Was under the title of Pain.
1. Where is She?

**So here at last is the first chapter revised. I know that I said I would post it up yesterday but I forgot that we had out cleaning lady come in so I spent most of the day out of the house and could not bring my laptop. So here I am posting it up at 3 in the morning and I'm gonna totally screw up my sleep schedule more then I already have. But that's my fault. Oh well enough about my rambling on, enjoy the chapter. I promise the others will be longer than this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared P.O.V<strong>

"Damn it." I mumbled out. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost six. I had been a complete dickhead to my twin sister, Juliana. I suppose to pick her up from her dance lessons but I forgot again. My mom was going to kill me.

I grabbed the keys off of the coffee table and stated to head for the door.

"Hey man, where ya going?" I turned around and saw Paul holding a bag of chips he was eating.

"Hey man, I got to go. I forgot I had to pick my little sis. Mom is going to be so pissed with me." Paul started to laugh at this.

"Dude you are so whipped." I glared at him.

"I am not. Man you know how my mom is. She'll be all up my ass about it. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said. I walked out the house and jumped into my car. I heard my phone ring.

"Jared Matthew Cameron, where are you!?" The voice shouted at me. I didn't even need to look at the caller I.D to know who this was. It was my mom. 'Damn.' I thought.

"I'm just leaving Mom. Relax we'll be home for dinner, okay?" I heard my mother sigh.

"Very well, just hurry up okay?"

"Yes mom." I hung up after that without saying another word. I quickly turned on the car and drove as quickly as I could to my little sis's dance studio. I pulled into the parking lot and looked around and saw that familiar figure sitting on the studio steps. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"Hey Ana!" I shouted out. Juliana looked up and glared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She got up from the steps and walked over to the car. She got in and slammed the door.

"Hey, easy with the car." I tried to get a smile out of her but I instead got nothing.

"Just drive." She said. Julie, or Ana as we sometimes called her, folded her arms and didn't speak another word to me for the whole ride home. I sighed and just drove home in the uncomfortable silence.

"Ana, I'm sorry." I said to her as we got closer to home.

"No you're not. This isn't the first time that you were late. It's like the twentieth time that you were late and the tenth time I'll have to cover for you." Ana said as she jumped out of the car and then slammed the car door in my face.

I jumped out of the car and followed my sister into the house. Ana went inside and went straight up to her room.

"Hey mom we're home." Mom poked her head from around the wall and smiled at me.

"Go see what your sister all upset about. Tell her dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." I nodded my head and started to walk up the stairs. I slowly opened the door to my sister's room. It kind of became a habit of not knocking.

"Hey Ana I'm really sor-" I was cut off when I realized that she wasn't in the room. I looked around and didn't see anything out of palace.+ I noticed a notebook on her bed labeled **Poems. **I barely came here, unless mom made me, so I thought she was okay. I decided to read some of the poems in the notebook. I mean I wanted to see if she was still a good writer as she was when she was younger. I flipped through and stopped at the last page. I was horrified as to what I read.

_ Jared,_

_I'm sick and tired of how you treat me. I'm always covering for you from mom. You're not ever there for me when I need it but I'm always there for you when you need it. __I feel all alone, but I know that's not true__. I have all my friends but in reality I wish I had you. _

_What do you call it when you feel so alone?  
>When you're in your house but it don't feel like home?<em>

_No one can see  
>the tears that I've cried<br>but if you looked deep within  
>you could see it in my eyes, you just had to try <em>

_I have tried to maintain  
>the sanity of mind<br>but every step I take  
>is just a step behind<br>it seems the more I accomplish  
>the more that I fail <em>

_Year after year  
>I suffer more<br>of being ignored and hated  
>is not what I'm for<em>

_I am just young  
>there's no need for my hurt<br>you've seen me cry but  
>I'm still treated like dirt<em>

_If only you knew the real me  
>You would cry in pity<br>But I wish you never to know  
>For I still cling to that hope that you my dearest brother<br>return to the brother you traded for another._

I looked around the room to see if there were any other clues. I scrambled around her desk to see if she left a note. She had.

_I'm sorry Mom. It's not your fault. I just can't do this anymore._

_ Juliana Cameron_

"Mom." No response. "Mom!" I screamed running as fast as I could down the stairs.

"What is it Jared?" My mom asked seeming a little annoyed that I yelled at her.

"Where does Ana go after she comes home?" Mom stared at me with a quizzically look.

"Why do you care? You've never asked for her before. You're always running off with that friend of yours." She said. I was getting annoyed. I know that I was always running off with Paul but I mean come on mom he's my friend.

"Mom, can you just tell me where she goes?" I said glaring at her getting more and more aggravated by the moments slowly going by.

"You can try and look down by the beach. She sometimes goes to the cliffs." My mother said. She looked at me annoyed and then motioned for me to get out of the kitchen. I got out of the house and called up Paul.

"Come on, man. Pick up." I grumbled out. I was walking down the street but I got more worried and started to walk quicker.

"What is it man?" Paul growled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude it's my sister. I think we went too far." I said as I started to run down the street towards the beach.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think my sister is going to kill herself because of us. Meet me at the beach." I said and then I hung up on Paul. I phased right as I was running, tearing my shorts apart but I really couldn't care. I was scared for my sister. I didn't mean to hurt her at all. I just never really thought it would hurt her. I guess I was really wrong.

I made it to the beach before Paul. I started to look around for Ana. I spotted a small figure walking around the edge of the cliffs. I realized it was my sister. I wanted to bark at her, at least say something. But I could, she didn't know I was a protector. She couldn't know.

I ran up to the cliffs and changed back into my human self. I grabbed the extra pair of shorts from behind the tree. A spare in case anything happened. I poked my head out from behind the tree.

"Ana!" I shouted out. She turned around to face me. I heard her sniffle and realized that she had been crying.

"What are you doing here?!" She said. Ana stood up and glared at me.

"Please don't do it." I said as calmly as I could.

"Don't do what?! You've never cared about what I do. Why should I listen to you?" She spat out at me. Frankly she had every right to be mad at me.

"I'm sorry. Ana-."

"Just shut up and leave me alone like you always do." She cried out. She took a step back and fell off the ledge. I screamed after her, trying to lung after to grab her hand, but it was too late.

I jumped in after her. The water was cold for me but if it was cold for me than it was freezing cold for Ana. I swam over to her and grabbed her by the arm and swam to the shore. She felt so limp and cold. Paul ran out of the woods and towards us.

"Is she okay? Why the hell would she do that?" He asked. He sounded like he was out of breath and annoyed that I had made him come to the beach. He reeked of some girl's perfume. I shook my head.

"It's because we've bullied her for years!" I yelled out as I tried to grab for a pulse in her. I was looking for any sign that she might still be alive.

Paul looked down at her somewhat sincerely as he said, "We treated her like as if she wasn't human. It finally got to her." I looked down at her. I heard was a faint heartbeat. It was slowly but it was there.

Boom…..Boom…..Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we come to the end of the first chapter. I hope you like the revised version as much as you loved the original, minding all the errors and whatnot I did not catch the first time through.<strong>

**Also I'll be starting school next week so updates will be much slower but I'm sure you all are use to that. I'm sorry. I really truly am. **


	2. What the Hell!

**Here's the second chapter, which is really like the second half of the first chapter, but anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please NO Flames. I know many have waited for this. Sorry school started last week and I've just been lazy and busy and yada yada yada yada.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's P.O.V<strong>

"She's okay! Give her mouth to mouth." I got up and shouted at Paul. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why me? She's your sister." He protested.

"Just do it." Paul glared at me and then finally took my place. He pumped her heart. Pinched her nose and pushed his lips to hers as he pushed air into her mouth. Two things happened next. She started coughing up water. And as soon as she saw Paul she slapped him. I was shocked just as much as Paul was. I ran over and grabbed her face. Nothing seemed wrong with her.

"Get off of me. Don't touch me." She ripped herself away from me and glared at me. I felt a little guilty.

"Why can't you let me die in peace? I don't need you to ruin this too." She said, standing up and shielding her face from us. She had her back towards us and I sighed. I walked up to her and tried placed my hand on her shoulder. She shook me off.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. "Must I remind you that you hate me?" She growled out.

"I never hated you Ana-" She spun around so quickly, it scared me. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"YOU NEVER HATED ME?!" She screamed out. She was clearly angry at me and Paul. Her angry and rage enough to scare the wolf in me. "THEN WHY DID YOU TREAT ME SO? AND YOU LET HIM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I guess I was wrong, too wrong for even my own brother." By now tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted out. She glared at me as she stormed past me and Paul. I reached out for her and she slapped my hand away from her and seethed out.

"Don't you dare touch me, either of you!" She growled out. I turned around as she brushed past me and walked back to the house. Or so I'm assuming.

I looked over to Paul. He looked like he was seeing light for the first time. Just as Ana passed him, Paul seemed to open his mouth like he was going to say something but froze up. I watched as his face changed from regret to anger, and then anger to love.

'Fucking shit' I thought. He just imprinted on my sister. I glared at him. I was going to rip his head off.

"Ana wait-" I tried to plead with her. She didn't have any of it. She didn't even bother to turn around and look at me in the face.

"Leave me alone Jared. You're good at doing that." She muttered out the last part. I looked over to Paul again. His eyes were still trained on the back of my sister.

"I'm going to murder you." I said in a low growl. Paul snapped out of his haze and readjusted his eyes to me. Realization dawned on him and started to run for the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Juliana's P.O.V<strong>

'What just happened?' I thought. Had I actually talked to Paul Lahote? That bastard ruined everything! He had ruined my relationship with my brother, my non-existing school life, and now my attempt at taking my own life. I knew that I had hated him, well at least disliked him at first, when he started to take my brother away from me.

I didn't, I couldn't, go back to my house so instead I grabbed my bike and started to head to the street that lead to Forks. I need to get away from everyone, because everyone knew everyone on the Rez. I rode over to a small café that did karaoke every afternoon. I said 'hi' to the owner and he nodded for me to go on stage. I nodded my head and grabbed the mic.

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_**  
><strong><em>I will not let myself<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause my heart so much misery<em>**  
><strong><em>I will not break the way you did,<em>**  
><strong><em>You fell so hard<em>**  
><strong><em>I've learned the hard way<em>**  
><strong><em>To never let it get that far<em>**

**_Because of you_**  
><strong><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I am afraid<em>**

**_I lose my way_**  
><strong><em>And it's not too long before you point it out<em>**  
><strong><em>I cannot cry<em>**  
><strong><em>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm forced to fake<em>**  
><strong><em>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>**  
><strong><em>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>**

**_Because of you_**  
><strong><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I am afraid<em>**

**_I watched you die_**  
><strong><em>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>I was so young<em>**  
><strong><em>You should have known better than to lean on me<em>**  
><strong><em>You never thought of anyone else<em>**  
><strong><em>You just saw your pain<em>**  
><strong><em>And now I cry in the middle of the night<em>**  
><strong><em>For the same damn thing<em>**

**_Because of you_**  
><strong><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I try my hardest just to forget everything<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know how to let anyone else in<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I am afraid<em>**

**_Because of you_**  
><strong><em>Because of you <em>**

A week later, I was still singing at the small café. I had told my mom that I was sleeping over at a friend's house and that I promise I would my homework.

The café was closing and I was walking out when I noticed two unfortunately familiar figures walking down the street. I saw Paul and Jared. I tried to look away but they saw me.

"Ana, please just listen to-" I held my hand up to them and glared at Jared. I didn't say anything. I just walked by and went straight up to my friend's motorbike. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Ana. You ready to go home now?" His honey sweet voice said to me. I nodded my head and grabbed the extra helmet from his awaiting hand. I put the helmet on and pulled down the visor. I got on, looked back at the bewildered Jared and Paul, and wrapped my arms around his strong torso. Together we left the cafe.

As we pulled up to the house I looked around and noticed all the scenery.

"No matter how many times I come here, I still think it is greener out here than back at the Rez. Out of all of trees and plants on the Rez, I love coming here the most.

"Thanks Ana, I'll tell Esme that." I turned to smile at my friend.

"Hey Jasper?" I called out for him. He looked up and waited.

"Is Alice here?" He nodded his head and gave me a sympathetic smile. I groaned and started to slowly trek up the stairs.

"Ana!" I heard a very familiar voice shout out. 'Oh God.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we come to the end of the second chapter. I hope you like the revised version as much as you loved the original, mind all the errors and whatnot I did not catch the first time through.<strong>

**Warning: UPDATES WILL BE VERY VERY SLOW! I apologize. I love you all.  
><strong>


End file.
